callofdutyfandomcom_es-20200214-history
"Deep and Hard"
thumb|[[Griggs, autor de la canción.]] "Deep and Hard" es un rap hecho por Griggs. Se escuchan en los créditos de Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. 200px "Deep and Hard" Letra de la canción Hot off the heels of Call of Duty 2, The Infinity Ward team has been developing Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. We're making a more sophisticated, deeper Call of Duty experience. Variety is the next big thing for us, we're going in deep and we're going in hard. The weak man may be careful not to soil himself when he plays this game. (gunshot) Enter my mind in time you'll find my lines Combine intertwine underlined rhyme divine No Hind can go against my 249 lift you swiftly Frontline's in here with me Think I'm lying? come and get me, ha Sgt. Griggs reporting for duty "Roger" Some say this belong in a movie But this the 3rd installment of Infinity Ward shit Don't soil your drawers 'cause it's deep and it's hard bitch Ready for action, .50 cals start to clapping 4 horsemen kicking a rerun asking "What's happening?" Too late for all that flapping Out the gates with autos packed in This one's for MacMillan, 15 years you had relaxing Now it's time to settle the score We ready for War, SAS on board, my Tribe Award Tour And this the 3rd installment of Infinity Ward shit Don't soil your drawers Cause it's deep and it's hard bitch G-G-Griggs! "Alright, fall in Marines. Stay frosty." G-G-Griggs! "Loyalists eh? Are those the good Russians or the bad Russians?" G-G-Griggs! "Hold your fire, friendlies coming out!" G-G-Griggs! "Sir, we've got company. Helicopter troops closing in fast." "No sign of Al-Asad, Sir" G-G-Griggs! "May be alive? I hate bargaining with Kamarov. Always a bloody catch." G-G-Griggs! "I think he's in there. I hear him." G-G-Griggs! "Soap, regroup with Captain Price. You can storm the building while I cut the power. Go!" "Nikolai, are you alright? Can you walk?" '' The weak man may be careful not to soil himself when he plays this game. (gunshot) Marines! SAS, hands up Zakhaev, ha ha, hand up Yo, Shout-out to Price, the one-handed bandit maker Gaz and Vasquez disbanded any takers. If there's anyone greater than show me, if not then blow me. You can label the hater for sidetalk I-Dub is solely Out for success Back it up with a little success And when you back down and digress You hear them yell "Success!" Devastation - yeah that's what's you facing When our Call of Duty is a touchdown in nations Your heart get to racing while you roll with palpitations Daddy's boy on the roof, fucked himself, damnation Owned!(gunshot) Papa mad now, on the bridge we had a tho'down But me and my bros now thanks to you that can not roll down. And this the third installment of Infinity Ward Shit don't soil your drawers cus its deep and its hard bitch G-G-Griggs! ''"Watch your six, Devil Dog." G-G-Griggs! "Roger that. Got something better anyway." G-G-Griggs! "Roger, covering left flank." G-G-Griggs! "678452056" G-G-Griggs! "678452056" G-G-Griggs! "678452056" Curiosidades *Es la primera canción que se ha escrito en toda la saga Call of Duty. *Este rap hace referencia al rap de Will Smith "Nod Ya Head" (tema de "Hombres de Negro"). *En el primer verso dice "Sgt. Griggs reporting for duty". Lo que dice está erróneo, debido a que eso sólo se dice en el ejército. *"Deep and Hard" es un logro de Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, al completar el juego en modo "Curtido" (Steam). en:"Deep and Hard" Categoría:Música Categoría:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare